Breaking Out
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the younger, less famous sibling of the Anderson Bros. While he's fine with that, he secretly wants the world to know him as his own person and not just as Cooper Anderson's younger, awkward brother. When trouble threatens the Mushroom Kingdom, can he finally prove to the world, his secret crush, and most importantly, himself, that he is hero material?
1. Unlikely Meetings

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again…**

**So, hi … long time no chat. Yeah, life's been hectic for me these past few years, but I understand if people are still upset with my absence.**

**This idea has been lingering in my head for quite some time, so I've decided to write it out. Klaine (Kurt/Blaine from the tv show Glee) is my TV OTP, and Luaisy (Luigi/ Daisy from the Mario games) is my video games OTP, so I decided to do a crossover of two of my favorite franchises to combine them. Plus, I keep having this cute mental image of the Anderson bros being like the Mario bros.**

**Now, if you are not familiar with either one or both of these franchises, no worries! The fic is set in the Mario universe but with the Glee characters. I'll be portraying the characters similar to the Glee canon verse, but not much from the show itself will be tied in. If you are not familiar with the Mario games, I'll be sticking to the most prevalent concepts, and I'll also do my best to describe certain aspects. This fic takes place after Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, so all events from previous games had occurred; however, some things will be altered. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the fic!**

**Warnings: This fic includes homosexuality in case you couldn't tell. Don't like? Then don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor Mario. Glee belongs to Fox, and Mario belongs to Nintendo.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unlikely Meetings

It was a beautiful, calm day in the Mushroom Kingdom. For once, Princess Quinn Fabray was safe and sound in her castle, and the malevolent Queen Sue Sylvester was still recovering from her latest defeat by the one and only Cooper Anderson. Yes, all was well, but alas, they don't tend to stay that way for very long especially if you happen to be an Anderson brother.

Blaine Anderson, younger brother of the famous Cooper Anderson, whistled as he strolled through Toad Town. The short, dark haired man nodded politely towards familiar faces as he headed towards the market to get his weekly groceries. He was still getting used to just buying for himself ever since he had moved out of his and Cooper's house. After his initial battle with the Boo Queen, Ross Washington, and rescuing his brother in the process, Professor Artie Abrams had offered Blaine the previously haunted mansion as a new home. As tempting as the proposition was, the man did not care to live in such luxury. Besides, the place reminded him of his terrifying night and what his poor brother had to go through.

Instead, he offered it as a race track for the Grand Prix and used the money he collected to build himself a new, much smaller place. Cooper was not delighted about Blaine moving out, but he saw that his younger brother was ready to live an independent life and that he was more than capable of taking care of himself. After all, he did save him from the Queen Boo. Twice.

Even though word had spread of his battles with the Boo Queen and rescuing Cooper, most people still treated Blaine the same as before. Sure, some were impressed by his quests, but compared to his brother's numerous adventures, he was still regarded as Cooper's sidekick who had his moment to shine for a short while. Not that Blaine minded at all; he had no desire in acquiring the fame his brother had accumulated over the years. He loved helping others solely for the sake of doing so. Still, he did wish people recognized him as anything else besides Cooper Anderson's little brother and occasional partner. He loved his brother and was tremendously proud of his accomplishments, but it did annoy Blaine sometimes that people only knew about him through his brother.

A shrill interrupted Blaine's train of thoughts. He swiftly turned to his right where the sound came from and gasped. A small Toad girl was perched precariously on the tallest branch of a tree. A small crowd was gathered around the tree, and a Toad couple was looking up in horror. The woman Toad was sobbing while the man Toad was shouting up at the girl to stay still. Blaine guessed they were her parents.

He sprinted towards the crowd who stepped aside once they recognized him.

"Hey, it's Cooper's younger bro!" a boy Goomba exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's… what's his name again?" a girl Bomb-omb asked.

"Uh, Wayne?"

"No! His name starts with a B stupid. Don't you see the B stitched into his hat? I'm sure it is Blaise."

Blaine ignored the conversation as he made his way towards the Toad couple. It was not the first time people couldn't figure out his name.

"Excuse me, but may I help you folks out?" Blaine softly inquired. Despite his earnest passion to help others, Blaine had always been a timid person unlike his brother.

"Oh, please young man!" the husband yelled, "save our Lily!"

"Don't worry, sir; I'll have her down in no time." After examining the tree, Blaine decided that it was way too high for him to jump even for him. Looked like it was item time.

The man dug his hand into his pant pocket and took out the bag which he used to carry his items around. He opened it and quickly assessed his selection of items.

"Hmm... fire flower? Nope. Penguin suit? Definitely not." His eyes then glanced at a black and yellow feather. "I got it!"

He took out the feather, and flicking his finger gently against it, Blaine changed from his regular clothes to a black and yellow jumpsuit with wings attached. A musical note pin was attached to his shirt.

Moving several feet away from the tree, the man swiftly sprinted before doing a triple jump. After the third jump, Blaine flipped twice before spreading his wings far apart and flapping speedily up towards Lily.

"Hi there!" Blaine greeted the terrified Toad with a grin. "I'll get you down there in no time."

Lily gave a watery smile in response and nodded.

_SNAP!_

Before Blaine could respond, the branch suddenly broke, and Lily started falling while wailing at the top of her lungs. The crowd gasped dramatically.

Blaine quickly maneuvered himself and started free falling towards the young Toad.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself as he adjusted his wings to increase speed.

About 10 feet above the ground, he caught up to Lily and wrapped his arms around her as they crashed into the ground. They tumbled a few feet away from the tree and then laid still.

The crowd, along with Lily's parents, rushed over to the immobile duo.

"Oh gosh, are they okay?!"

"Man, talk about a knockout!"

"Not funny dude."

Just then, everyone saw the two fallen figures moving. Before anyone could help, Blaine shakily got to his feet and helped Lily up slowly.

The crowd burst into cheers and applause, and Lily's parents crushed their daughter into a suffocating hug.

"Oh, my baby!" the mother Toad cried out. "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"You will not be climbing any trees any time soon young lady," her husband scolded with a quivering tone.

After making sure their daughter had no severe injuries, the grateful parents turned to Blaine who was stretching out his body. "Thank you so much sir!"

Blaine smiled at the Toad family. "Of course! I'm so glad I was able to help before any harm came to Lily." The dark haired man bent down to address the girl Toad.

"You alright?"

Lily nodded shyly. "Yes sir; thank you so much!"

Blaine nodded. "You are most welcome; just be careful from now on when you're climbing trees."

"How can we ever repay you Mr…" the mother Toad trailed off in embarrassment. She glanced at her husband who shrugged.

"Blaine, Mom. His name is Blaine," Lily muttered in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright," Blaine reassured the Toad family, "I know that most people are not familiar with me unlike my brother." _Besides I'm used to it._

"And don't worry about payment; my reward is Lily's safety."

Lily giggled, and her parents smiled.

As Blaine and the Toad family made casual conversation, the crowd dissipated now that the drama was over. After about 10 minutes, Blaine and the Toad family parted ways after he promised Lily to meet up with her soon to hang out.

"Bye Mr. Blaine! Thank you so much again; hope to see you soon," the girl Toad exuberantly yelled as the family headed home. Blaine waved his hat and put it back on his head with a grin.

"What a sweet girl! Not to mention that she actually knows my name," he said to himself as he headed towards his original destination.

"You certainly don't see that every day," a lyrical voice commented in amusement. Blaine's eyes widened as he turned to the side. He knew that voice…

There, casually sitting on a bench with sparkling blue eyes, perfectly combed chestnut hair, and a soft smile, was…

"Prince Kurt," Blaine whispered in shock.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it folks! Man, this was harder for me to write than I thought it would be. Hopefully, things will get easier once I write more.**

**Please feel free to leave a review on your way out! I am open to any comments and suggestions. Thanks everyone for taking the time to read the first chapter of my first ever crossover, and I hope to update soon!**


	2. Confessions

**A/N: Hello hello everyone! Welcome back to **_**Breaking Out**_**. Huge thanks to WheelchairDiva and Kimka333 for their reviews; hope you both continue to enjoy the fic. Without further ado, I present chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Mario.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confessions

"Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Kurt," the prince of Sarasaland commented in exasperation. He stood up and walked towards the shocked man.

"Right, sorry," Blaine timidly muttered. He nervously scratched his neck and audaciously asked, "what brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Quinn invited me for a visit; apparently, she'll be hosting a ball next month, and she wanted fashion advice on what to wear from yours truly."

Blaine nodded. "I don't blame her; you have impeccable taste." _Just one of the countless things that make you so incredible.  
_  
Kurt flashed the younger Anderson brother a bright smile. "Why, thank you kind sir. Anyways, I was just walking back from the castle when I heard all the commotion and witnessed that amazing rescue. I figured that I would wait for you after you chatted with the Toad family."

"Y-You saw me rescue Lily, the uh, Toad girl?" Blaine inquired in amazement.

Kurt nodded. "You bet I did. Job well done. By the way, may I just say that you look dashing in that outfit? Stylish and practical- two of the most essential attributes of excellent clothing."

Blaine cocked his head in confusion. Kurt smiled in amusement as he pointed at his clothes. Blaine looked down and then gasped.

"Mamma Mia! I forgot that I was still wearing the Warbler outfit." He gently tapped his fist against his chest, and suddenly, the black and yellow outfit and wings were replaced by his regular clothes. Instead of his typical blue overalls and long green shirt, he was dressed in a light green cardigan with a white shirt underneath and matching green bowtie with white polka dots. He also had on dark blue jeans with brown dress shoes. However, he still wore his signature green hat with the initial B stitched on the front. No matter how they were dressed, the Anderson Bros. always wore their hats; it was like an unofficial vow.

"Of course you would," Kurt lightly teased Blaine. His expression then turned serious. "You alright? You seem okay, but that was quite the fall."

Blaine's heart flipped over how concerned the prince sounded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine," Blaine replied as calmly as possible. He then mildly coughed. "So, are you heading home now Kurt?" _Please say no._

"Nah, I'll be sticking around until the ball. Everything is fine in Sarasaland, and my family insisted that I take some time off from my duties."

_Yes!_ "Well, you do deserve the time off," Blaine commented.

"That's what everyone is telling me so far." The two men caught up with each other as they strolled side by side. Once they reached the main plaza of Toad Town, Kurt then glanced at his watch. "Oh dear, I'm sorry if I am taking time away from your day. I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't you dare assume such a thing!" Blaine gasped in mock horror. _I want to spend as much time with you as possible. _"Besides, I'll have you know that I have no major plans for today; I just came into town for some grocery shopping."

"Ah, I see…" Kurt bit his lip and glanced briefly at the ground before speaking again. "I have no plans for the rest of the day either."

"Oh."

Blaine took a deep breath and gathered the minimal amount of courage his body possessed. "In that case," he shakily said, "would you like to come with me?"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Uh, uh, I mean. You don't have to… I was just wondering since you are into clothes, and the market happens to have quite the selection. I'm sure you'll find stuff that you wouldn't find anywhere else. Not that I think Sarasaland doesn't have nice clothes to offer. But…"

"Blaine!"

"Right, shutting up now. Sorry." Blaine blushed and looked down at his shoes_. Stupid, now he totally won't want to come._

To his surprise, Kurt chuckled. "It's fine; you are actually adorable when you get all nervous. Anyways, I'd love to come with you!"

"Really?!" Blaine exclaimed. A couple of Toads passing by gave him a look. He blushed once again and whispered, "really?"

Kurt nodded. "You heard me. Now, lead the way!"

"You got it!" _This day just got better._

* * *

_I am so overdressed_ Kurt thought to himself bitterly as he and Blaine browsed through the clothing area of the market. Blaine had insisted on coming here first before getting his supplies.

"We'll pick them up right before leaving," the hazel eyed man had insisted when Kurt protested. "That way, I can get them home in good condition before they spoil."

Kurt couldn't argue with that logic, so he agreed. He could have suggested that they split up and meet up once Blaine got his stuff, but he really wanted to spend as much time with the younger Anderson brother as possible.

He scowled as he saw a couple of Parakoopas in the corner of his eyes ogling at him in awe. They caught his irritated expression and quickly flew away before he could snap at them."I shouldn't have come dressed like this," he muttered as he examined a yellow fedora. Blaine glanced away from the sunglasses stand and turned to Kurt with a frown. Dressed in his usual attire, Kurt had on orange dress pants with leather black shoes. On top, he wore a yellow dress shirt with orange trims at the sleeves and bottom. A small golden crown rested on his head with a daisy pendant attached to the front. Kurt had explained to Blaine that he had it implanted when his crown was being made in honor of his late mother. Daisies were the late queen's favorite flowers, and Kurt even kept a bed of daises in the Sarasaland royal gardens in his palace after her death.

"Why? You look awesome," Blaine remarked with a bright smile. His eyes widened as he realized what he said, and he looked down bashfully.

"Thanks B," Kurt shyly replied. "It's just that I hate it when people gawk at me whenever I go out. I don't know how you, your brother, and Quinn handle it."

"I don't really have that problem," Blaine admitted. "You should totally get that hat," he added.

"Hmmm… I'll think about it. Maybe I'll get it before we leave." Kurt placed it back on the table. "I'm done looking around; let's get those groceries of yours." Blaine nodded and led the way to the food section of the market.

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" Kurt asked as Blaine looked over the selection of produce.

"Uh?" Blaine picked up a melon and placed it in one of the bags he had brought from home. "What do you mean?" he questioned looking curiously at Kurt.

"When you said you don't have an issue of people fawning over you in public."

"That I don't have that problem…?"

Kurt shook his head in amazement. "Seriously? You're Blaine Anderson! Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the person who defeated the evil Boo Queen. Twice!"

Blaine's ears turned red, but he managed to contain his giddiness as he picked up some carrots. "The title of 'hero of Mushroom Kingdom' goes to my brother Kurt. And defeating Queen Washington is nothing compared to what Coop has accomplished over the years."

"Blaine, just because Cooper has gone on more adventures then you have and is more well- known doesn't mean he's the better hero. Or person."

"No, don't argue with me," Kurt scolded as Blaine opened his mouth to protest. "We've known each other for several years now B. I know that you think yourself inferior compared to Cooper. He's a great man who I'm happy to have as a friend, but he's no you."

"Kurt, I…" Blaine looked down as his eyes began to mist. Nobody, not even his own brother, had ever said anything like that to him.

"Hey look, it's Green Cooper!" The two young men jumped at the sudden exclamation and turned to the stall right next to the one they were at. A boy Koopa was standing there with two Goombas.

"So, the scaredy cat Blaine is actually out and about! Where's your brother? Aren't you scared that he's not here to protect you?"

Blaine ignored the Koopa and continued his shopping.

"Wow, the silent treatment, huh?" the Koopa sneered. "Hard to believe you are Cooper's younger bro. Maybe you two aren't even real brothers."

"Young man, that is enough!" Kurt snapped. No way would he tolerate anyone treating Blaine like dirt.

"Prince Kurt, so good to see you," one of the Goombas cheerfully remarked. "Congratulations on winning the last tennis tournament; you were amazing." He then glanced at Blaine with disgust. "Why would you even associate with this loser? He barely made it to the semifinals. Heck, it was a miracle that he even got that far. "

Kurt was ready to march over and kick the Goomba all the way to his homeland, but a gloved hand grabbed his elbow before he could move. "Kurt, it's fine," Blaine whispered. "I'm almost done; let me just pay, and we can leave."

Eyes blazing with anger, Kurt reluctantly nodded and turned his back on the snickering youngsters.

"Bye Green Cooper!" the female Gooba shrilled, "I'll call you if a swarm of Boos invade my house. If you have the guts to even come!"

Kurt gritted his teeth, but Blaine's anxious expression stopped him from turning around. Once Blaine got everything he needed and paid for his groceries, Kurt took a couple of the bags from him ignoring his protests. "Come on, Blaine; let's get out of here before I do something regrettable."

* * *

"You alright?" Kurt softly asked. He had accompanied Blaine home after accepting his invitation for lunch, and after putting away the groceries, the two were sitting on Blaine's green couch in the living room.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be otherwise?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "B, come on. Your face says otherwise."

Blaine offered his companion a feeble smile. "You really do know me." He sighed as he folded his hands in his lap.

"B? Come on, talk to me," Kurt begged.

"Kurt, it's not a big deal. I- I've gotten used to it by now, and I don't want to burden you with…"

"Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt yelled. Blaine looked up in surprise. "I am your friend, and friends talk to each other about their problems. You are NEVER a burden. Understood?"

"Y-Yes," Blaine stammered. _How in the world can someone like Kurt want to even be friends with me? _

He squirmed under Kurt's impatient stare and took a deep breath before he started speaking.

"It's not that I want to be like Cooper. I love my brother, and I am so proud of what he has done for the world as well as me. You know that our parents died quite young, so he's always looked after me as far as I could remember." Kurt nodded and hummed in agreement. Even though he was not as close to Cooper as he was with Blaine, the deep bond the two brothers shared was so noticeable even to strangers. Even when Blaine had come out as gay back when he was fourteen, Cooper was 100% supportive of his brother and assured him that he still loved him.

"I am not ashamed of who I am," Blaine continued, "I've always accepted that I won't be as charismatic, strong, brave, and likeable as Coop. And I don't aspire to be on the same level as him."

He then closed to his eyes. "It's just… I'm tired of people acknowledging me just as "the other Anderson brother, Cooper's little bro, the weak Anderson brother, Cooper's copycat."

"Blaine, I…" Kurt's voice trailed off. He knew that people weren't as familiar with Blaine as they were with his older brother, but he never realized how harsh people treated him. The revelation made his insides boil.

"Hey, hey, it's fine Kurt." Blaine slowly grabbed his friend's hand and rubbed his thumb gently over the smooth porcelain skin. "No need to get upset."

"I have every right to be upset," Kurt austerely whispered. "Until we encountered those kids at the market, I had no idea people regarded you in such an ill manner. I know that many don't even know your name, but to make such comments and insinuations about you…"

"Shhh, it's alright." Blaine was amazed at the prince's reaction. Did he truly care that much about his reputation? Sure, they were good friends, so he wasn't too shocked that Kurt was mad, but the brown headed man looked like a pissed off Wiggler.

"Here, have this." Blaine reached over to the cabinet next to him and pulled out a box. He opened it and offered a brown treat to his upset friend.

"Blaine," Kurt stated in confusion, "is that a Yoshi cookie?"

The green caped man blushed. "Yes, it is. I know people normally don't eat them, but I acquired a taste for them when I was younger. I guess my penchant for them has stuck with me. I've found them to be quite the comfort food. Uh, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to…"

"Give it to me," Kurt abruptly interrupted. Before Blaine could say anything, he snatched the cookie out of his hands and bit into it. He chewed slowly and then swallowed. "Hey, it's quite good!" He then proceeded to zealously finish the cookie to Blaine's delight. "You're right; this is comfort food. I feel much calmer now."

"I'm glad to hear that. Here, have some more." Blaine handed Kurt the box of Yoshi cookies; the prince immediately snatched another one.

"Uh, anyways," Blaine awkwardly resumed, "the comments aren't so bad. What really gets me down is that people don't know who I am besides just being Coop's brother. They just regard me as a messed up carbon copy of him who somehow shares most of his abilities but is too chicken to use them."

"Which is partially true," he hurriedly exclaimed at the look of Kurt's face, "I am the first to admit that I am an absolute coward when it comes to fighting monsters, ghosts, and other creatures."

"B, you don't like violence. That doesn't mean you're a coward."

"No, Kurt, I do get terrified easily. Heck, even when I'm with Coop on one of our adventures, he sometimes has to literally drag me to face some of our enemies."

Kurt clicked his tongue in exasperation. "At least you admit your fears. Not many people are brave enough to do that; most just hide them away."

"Talk about irony," Blaine lightly remarked as he watched Kurt gobble down his fourth cookie. His heart fluttered though at Kurt's comment. _He actually thinks I'm brave!_

"Well, you know what? I feel sorry for those people who don't know the real you," Kurt passionately stated. He closed the box of Yoshi cookies and set aside.

"Blaine, being a hero doesn't just mean defeating the bad guys, rescuing the damsel or gentleman in distress, and saving the world. A hero also inspires others to step up and take action when trouble arises. A hero is one who may get scared, but he or she still persists despite any fears. You are all those things, Blaine, and so much more. In fact, you're my hero," he admitted softly.

_Am I dreaming?_

"Kurt, you, you," Blaine stammered with a high voice. He shook his head and chortled. "Thank you; that was quite the speech. By the way, you're my hero."

Kurt lifted one of his eyebrows. "You're kidding," he bluntly noted.

"I'm honestly not! That speech just proved it. You are such an inspiration from how you dress to your dedication to your kingdom. You know, a lot of people here really look up to you especially after you came out."

"Oh shucks, Blaine," Kurt said. "You are such the charmer, you know that?"

"I do my best Prince Kurt," Blaine cheekily replied. He grinned as Kurt loudly scolded him for using his royal title. "Now, does spaghetti sound good for lunch?"

Kurt's expression quickly transformed from fury to delight. "The famous Anderson spaghetti? How could I possibly turn down such a delicacy? As you prepare it, I'll make some salad."

"That won't be necessary…"

"Nope, no arguments. I'm doing it whether you like it or not." And with that said, Kurt sauntered into the kitchen. Blaine stared after him in amazement for a minute before following him.

_Mamma Mia, this man._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! This was mainly filler in case you couldn't tell, and I wanted to bring in some fluff before the action begins in the next chapter. On another note, you may have noticed the Mario references since the first chapter. Unless they are super vital to the plot, I won't be explaining them. No worries if you don't understand them; they're merely Easter Eggs. You don't have to know what they are to understand the story. If you do get confused by anything, please let me know! I can either go back to the chapter and explain them more fully, or I am happy to explain them to you in a pm.**

**Thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a review on your way out. Ciao for now!**


End file.
